Austin & Ally: The Ice-Skating Princess
by writergal2013
Summary: Ally is a geek, and she secretly loves to skate. Austin is the popular guy, who loves hockey. But when Austin is in need to know who is his true Ice Princess is, will it be Ally all along? With the help of her Fairy-God Friend, and magic skates, anything is possible. A sorta-kinda Cinderella Story. AUSLLY! Read it. Give it a try.
1. Ouch

**This is my new story! Hope you guys like it!**

**Hi. My name is Ally Dawson. I've always had a passion for skating. It's always been my dream to besom e afamous ice skater, but considering my mom just wants me to become a psychiatrist, or a doctor...it's a lot of pressure. College was years away for me considering I was only in the 9th grade. But my mom really likes to think ahead. But in order to get to the top, you have to start at the bottom. I work at a food cart in a skating rink. It's not the most luxurious job in the world, but it pays.**

**"Umm..enjoy your hot dog." I said awkwardly while handing them their change.**

**"Whatever." Sydney Becker said.**

**She was a very popular girl in my school. She had a crew of four more girls behind her. There was Emma Thompson, Lexi McAllister, Isabella Davis and Taylor Reed. Of course, I was a very unpopular person. I'm not the smatest kid in school, but I am pretty quiet. Most people in school always thinks that the quiet kids are the smartest kids, but don't be mistaken. I wasn't necessarilly a geek, not a popular, but maybe an Inbetweener..that wears glasses and sweaters all the time.**

**After I handed her the food, I quickly took off my apron, and finished my shift to look around to see if there was anybody else left in the rink. It was empty, so of course, I just had to skate for a bit.**

**"Here's the keys. You lock up, tonight. Good luck!" Trish said.**

**Trish is my best friend. She doesn't wear glasses or anything. She's actually pretty decent. She could even be a popular girl if she wanted, but she's not mean.**

**I smiled and grabbed the keys from her.**

**"Thanks, Trish." I said.**

_**I wonder what the "good luck" was for.**_

**I put on my skates, and my feet slid on the ice. I made shapes all around the rink. I thought I was a really good skater. I smiled and just slid all around, with my arms in the air, and I kept my balance.**

**Suddenly I heard someone clapping. I quickly turned around and saw a guy with blonde messy hair who looked really tall. He smiled at me, and of course I fell down. He ran towards me, and helped me up.**

**"Are you okay?" He asked.**

**"Yeah, I think so." I said still touching my head.**

**"I'll get you some ice." He said, and ran off and was back about a second later. He handed it to me, and put it on my head.**

**"This should help" He said.**

**"Thanks." I said.**

**"I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't know anybody was here." He said.**

**"I didn't know anybody was here either. I thought I was the only one." I said.**

**"My name's Austin." He said while shaking my hand.**

**"I'm Ally- well some people call me Allyson, because it's my real name, but my friends or "friend" just calls me Ally for short. But you can just call me Ally." I said very quickly.**

_**Way to go, Dawson. **_

**As you can see, I'm really bad at talking to guys.**

**Austin laughed and smiled. He was really good looking.**

**"Well, of course everyone knows you. Your **_**the**_** Austin Moon. You're like the most popular guy in school!" I said.**

**"Yeah, I guess." Austin said smiling.**

**"Hey, aren't you on the hockey team at school?" I asked.**

**"Yep. I'm #1. But I'm mostly a goalie." He said.**

**"You should check it out sometime!" Austin added.**

**"Yeah, totally!" I said a little loud.**

**"Well, I gotta go, but I'll see you around, Ally! I hope your head feels better!" Austin said while winking and walking away.**

_**"So cute." **_**I whispered.**

**What was I thinking? A guy like him would never like a girl like me. I know it seems a little clishe, about girls saying that all the time, then they end up getting together with their "prince," but this was different. This time, there was just no way! Not in this fairy tale!**

**I eventually stopped skating, and locked up. When I turned around there was the cold wind hitting my face. I forgot that it was winter. I didn't have a car. I don't know what times the bus comes and it was pitch black dark outside. I usually just had a skate board that I rode everywhere. That's how I go to the skating rink. But then again, it wasn't dark outside, and it was hot earlier.**

**I sighed knowing I could never survive with just a skateboard out here. Then I saw someone working on their car. I walked towards the car, and saw Austin.**

**"Austin, what are you still doing out here?" I asked.**

**"Well, I had a little car trouble." Austin said.**

**"What about you? I thought you went home already? It's freezing cold out here." Austin added.**

**"I..don't have a car." I said.**

**"I could give you a lift." Austin said.**

**"Are you sure? If it's not to much trouble.." I said.**

**"Not at all. C'mon get in. I don't want you to freeze out here. Pweeze?" He said with his puppy dog eyes.**

**I smiled and laughed a little.**

**"Okay." I said and got in.**

**I told him the directions while we were talking.**

**"Soo.. Dawson's a skater, huh?" He asked.**

**"Yeah. I've been doing it for years." I said.**

**"I can play hockey, too." I said.**

**"Oh, really? We'll have to play a round one day." Austin said as he was smiling at me.**

**"Turn here." I said while pointing.**

**Austin nodded and turned.**

**"So, you just ride a skateboard everywhere?" He asked.**

**"Sadly, I do." I said.**

**"Well, that's gonna change. I'll pick you up everyday from the skating rink from now on." He said.**

**"Austin, you don't have to do that-**

**"I want to. It's winter now, and I work there anyway. I'm not gonna leave you like that." He said.**

**He pulled into my parking place at my house. As I was walking out of the car, he grabbed my arm, and gave me a piece of paper.**

**"It's my number. Call me."**

**I looked at him a little weird.**

**"Ya know, if you, uh, need a ride anywhere else." He said.**

**"Thanks, Austin." I said smiling. **

**He waved bye, and drove off.**

_**Don't screw this up, Dawson. You're doing great.**_


	2. Pick-Ups & Walk-Outs

**Thanks for reading my new story, guys!**

**Today was a pretty regular day at school for me...well sort of.**

**That day I put on my black converse shoes, a black sweater, and a white striped T-Shirt, with a black long skirt. I even wore my hair down today, and my contacts. Just to look nice, of course. **

_**Not to impress, Austin.**_

**But on the inside, I knew I was impressing him. But considering I was already wearing my best clothes, I wasn't very sure he'd notice me. Then I looked at my transportation. The same lame skateboard. I sighed.**

**I was brushing my hair when my mom knocked on my door and told me that I have a ride ready to get me, then she smiled. I was sort of lost when she said that.**

_**A ride? I don't have a ride. **_

**I put on my backpack, to see what she was talking about. I came outside, and saw...**

**"**_**Austin**_**? What are you doing here?" I asked.**

**"Well...don't you remember what I told you? It's winter, Ally. I'm not gonna leave you in the cold. Plus, I got up early, and decided, why not?" He said.**

**"Are you sure you want to be seen with me? I'm not Sydney Becker." I said.**

**"Ally, you look beautiful as always. Don't be insecure." Austin said and looked straight realizing that he just called me beautiful.**

**"Pweeze?" He asked with the puppy dog face again.**

**I smiled and got into the car and we drove to the school. When he was trying to find a park, he saw that Sydney, and her team were talking about me.**

**"Umm...can you just let me out, please?" I asked.**

**"Okay." Austin said and unlocked the doors.**

**I walked out really quick, and went into the school, as soon as I could to find my friend, Trish. Then I saw her nearby my locker smiling.**

**"Why didn't you tell me that Austin was still in the rink?" I asked.**

**"I'm sorry. I didn't know." She said laughing.**

**"Yes, you did! You did that on purpose." I said hitting her on the arm.**

**"So, what happened?" She asked.**

**"Nothing much. He just saw that I needed a ride, and he gave me one. Then he gave me his phone number." I said.**

**"Oooh." Trish said.**

**"Ally's got a boyfriend!" She said teasingly.**

**"Trish, no I don't. All it was was a ride, that's it." I said.**

**"Okay, fine, whatever. Don't believe me, then." She said.**

**I closed my locker and started to speak.**

**"There is **_**no way **_**that Austin Moon would like someone like me. We're just two different people." I said.**

**"No, you're just from two different social groups. And, I'm pretty sure he makes the same grades you do." Trish said.**

**"And you do realize what you just said were from all of those Cinderella stories, right? Drew Seeley, Selena Gomez, Hillary Duff..those guys?" Trish said.**

**"Whatever. This isn't a movie, Trish, it's real life. But Drew Seeley was so cute, right?" I asked.**

**Trish laughed in agreement, and I went to all of my classes regulary. Of course, I got an A in all of my classes. But I got a **_**C in **_**Science.**

**"Mom's gonna kill me." I whispered in class.**

**A teacher noticed me in class while I was still looking at my grade.**

**"Is there something wrong, Ms. Dawson?" The teacher asked.**

**"Umm...no Ms. Hernandez." I said.**

**"I'll tell you what's wrong; Ally the nerd is so ugly she just cracked a mirror she was holding." Sydney Becker said out loud, and the whole class laughed out.**

**"That's enough, Ms. Becker." The teacher said.**

**"Whatever." Sydney said.**

**I couldn't wait to get out of this class. The bell rung and the teacher was the first to leave out of the room and Sydney and her friends blocked the door so I oculdn't leave.**

**"Stay away from Austin! He's mine!" Sydney said.**

**Then one of her followers threw a big bucket of Gatorade all over me, and she gave her a high-five.**

**I was just still in shock that she did that to me. My hands were still in the air, and I was just speechless.**

**Then they walked away thinking they did a job well done.**

**Finally, I walked into the hallway, and everyone was eyeing me. My hair looked a mess, my sweater was ruined, and I just tried to get out of there as soon as possible.**

**Trish walked towards me, and helped me get outta there sooner. I was in tears. Then I saw Austin trying to help me.**

**"No! Stay away from me!" I yelled and ran out.**

**Austin was in shock that I actually yelled at him. That I actually had the guts to do it. I just kept walking, and never looked back. I was sticky, and was walking in the freezing cold, on a skateboard, but I honestly couldn't care less. When I got home, my mom was still there.**

**"Sweetheart, why aren't you in school? What happened to you?" She asked.**

**"Just leave me alone!" I yelled and locked myself into my room.**

**I closed the door and took a big sigh, and cried.**

**Please tune into the next chapter coming soon! Have a Merry Christmas, and a happy holidays!**


	3. You Never Listen!

**Thanks guys for Following and Favoriting my stories! It means a lot!**

**I still didn't feel so great when I got home. Of course, after I locked myself in my room, I went to go take a shower. When I was done washing my hair, and body, I put on a robe, and put on some fresh clothes. I can't believe this happened to me. I mean sure, I was teased once in a while, but now that I've been seen with Austin, they're definetly going to kick it up a notch. My mom doesn't allow me get any grade, but an A. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be grounded.**

**"Ally, dinner is ready!" Mom yelled from downstairs.**

**"Okay, I'm coming!" I yelled back.**

**I walked towards the steps and went downstairs. The dinner table was always really long. I sat on the long side, and my mother sat on the other long side, where we could just stare at eachother. My mom made one of my favorites, Spaghetti & Meatballs! As I was eating, I was my mother giving me a very serious look.**

**"Soo...how was school?" My mom asked.**

**"It's wasn't the best." I said with my head down.**

**"Mom, the girls teased me again." I said.**

**"That's not what I'm talking about! Your teacher called. You got a **_**C**_** in Science?!" She yelled.**

**"Well, yeah, but it wasn't my faul-**

**"Save it, missy. You're gounded! For two months!" She yelled.**

**I stood up, and yelled back.**

**"But, mom, that's not fair!" I yelled.**

**"Ally, how are you going to get into Harvard with a grade like that?! Do you think Barack Obama became the president with C's?!" She yelled.**

**"Well, no, but I -**

**"Upstairs. Now!" She yelled.**

**"Fine!" I yelled back.**

**As I was walking upstairs, I turned around, and yelled.**

**"You never listen!" I yelled and ran upstairs.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx**

**I cried that rest of the day. Even through dark time. I just sat on my bed sobbing into my pillow.**

**Then I heard a **_**thump**_**. Then I heard that **_**thump **_**again. It was coming from my window. I slowly walked towards the window, and opened it.**

_**"Austin? What are you doing here?" **_**I asked.**

**"I came to apologize for what Sydney and the other girls did to you. I honestly wasn't apart of that. I promise." He said as he was jumping through my window and next to me.**

**"Ally, I'm so sorry. If you don't want to ride with me anymore, I understand." He said.**

**"Austin, it's just that...we're to different. You're Nike's, I'm Hightops, Your Frosty, and I'm just the big guy in a suit.." I said.**

**"Ally, haven't you heard that oppisites attract? I know we're not the "Selena & Justin" type, but I still want us to be good friends. I was really happy when I met you." Austin said.**

**"You were?" I asked smiling.**

**"Yeah." Austin said.**

**"Umm..Ally, by any chance, do you..want to go out on a date with me Friday night?" He asked.**

**"...I can't." I said.**

**"Oh, was it too soon?" He asked**

**"No. Not at all, it's just..I'm grounded for two whole months. I'm stuck here in this house. But..she never said that anyone couldn't come here..." I said.**

**"Have you ever wanted to take a break from school?" I asked him.**

**"Well, yeah of course." He said.**

**"How about tomorrow we just stay at the rink, and skate all day?" I asked.**

**"That counds like fun..but I don't want you to get in trouble. Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.**

**"Yes, I'm very sure. I need a break from Mrs. Hernandez's class." I said.**

**"You're having trouble with physics?" He asked.**

**I nodded.**

**"Yeah. And I have a **_**very **_**strict mother. That's why I got grounded. I got a C in that class." I said.**

**"Yeah, sure. I'll totally teach you! I'll pick you up first thing tomorrow!" He said as he was getting out of the window to the back porch.**

**"Ally, wait!" He said.**

**"I just wanted to say...that I'm really glad that we're friends again." He smiled.**

**"Me, too." I said.**

**We both made our last waves at eachother and he left. I couldn't help but smile for the rest of the day.**

_**That one person that can turn your whole day around with just a few words. **_

_**Stop, Ally! He's Austin Moon! He can't date you...you can't like him. There's no way we'd be together! Now way!**_

**XxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Texting Conversation with Trish**

**Trish: Hey, Ally. Are you feeling okay?**

**Me: Yeah, I'm fine. Austin just came to see me a couple minutes ago to see if I was okay.**

**Trish: Ooooh, Ally.**

**Me: Trish, it's not like that.**

**Trish: Admit it, Ally. You totally like him.**

**Me: No way, Trish. I don't like him. We'll never work out. Once again, this is not another Cinderella story.**

**Trish: Things can change...**

**Me: LOL whatever. **

**Trish: Anyways, will you be at school tomorrow?**

**Me: Nah. I'm grounded. And I decided to skip.**

**Trish: You know that would make your mom more mad, right? And where are you going?**

**Me: The skating rink.**

**Trish: Ally..you don't have a car. Neither do I. So how are you going to get there?**

**Me: Well...**

**Trish: No way! You're skipping with Austin aren't you? You guys are totally dating!**

**Me: No we're not Trish. He's just teching me physics, that's all.**

**Trish: Okay, Cinderella. Enjoy your vacation day with Austin!**

**Me: Goodnight, Trish.**

**I couldn't help but laugh at the texts and I read them over and over again. Trish has been with me through thick and thin, and that's what I love her for. **

_**It's just tutoring, Ally. It's just tutoring. That's all. It has to be.**_

**I am going to get into **_**so much**_** trouble for this. I'll probably be grounded for a whole year. But I didn't mind. I'm just glad that I'm getting to spend time with my "friend." **_**Just**_** my "friend."**

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Merry Christmas! And please be sure to Follow and Favorite and Review! I luv Reviews! Til next time! :)**


	4. Ditching & Texting

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the follows for all of my stories! You guys are the best! :)**

I woke up early, about 7 o'clock. I put on some new clothes because I ended up sleeping in my old ones. I put on some black and white Nike's that I bought myself a couple months ago, but I forgot about them. My mom doesn't even approve of some of the shoes I wear. Then I curled my hair, and a polka-dot blue and white puffy shirt, and a black belt, and a black shirt. Let's just say I was really playing out the black and white colors.

I heard another sound coming from my window, and of course I knew it was Austin coming from my window. I opened it and he hopped in.

"Hey, Ally! Are you ready to go?" He said.

"Uhh..yeah, almost." I said.

I grabbed my purse, and we both left. Austin walked out first, and he accidently tripped on something, and made a huge smash.

"Austin!" I whispered.

"Sorry." Austin said.

After that we both tip-toed as best as we could and got out of that house as soon as we could, and onto the back porch, and back on the ground, and ran faster.

"I parked at the end of the street, so your mom wouldn't see us." Austin said.

"Well, that's a blessing and a curse." I said.

The end of the street was a pretty long walk. Once we finally got there, I was sort of outta breath.

"Are you okay, Ally? It was only the end of the street." he laughed.

"I'm not a very...athletic person." I said.

"Oh, that's okay. Everyone gets tired once in a while. Take your time." He said as he was opening the door for me.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." Austin said.

We talked for a bit in the car, and it seemed like the car ride was way to quick, but Austin was a really slow driver.

"Austin...you driving is great..for a 60 year old!" I said laughing.

"What? I'm a great driver!" Austin said.

"Whatever you say." I said smiling.

Austin smiled back, and accidently lost control of the road.

"Austin, watch out!" I yelled.

Austin yelled and pushed his wheel back on the road. Some other driver swore at him.

"Holy cow! That was close! You okay?" He yelled.

"Yeah. I just...almost had heart-attack, but I'm just peachy." I whispered touching my chest.

"We're here!" Austin said, and opened his door. He ran towards my door, and opened mine. Once again, I said thanks and I unlocked the doors.

"Here we are! A whole six hours away from schools!" I said.

But as soon as I finished my sentence, I saw Austin bring his backback and pull out books.

_Oh yeah. Physics._

"Well we have a lot of practice to do." Austin said looking at me.

"Why did Science have to be made anyways?" I asked.

"C'mon, Ally. You know what would happen without it." Austin laughed.

"Okay, fine. Now, I have to put on some skates." I sighed.

"Not to worry. Here you go!" Austin said as he hands me my own skates.

"Wow! These are the new G24 Skates! They didn't even hit this state yet! How did you get these?" I smiled.

"Let's just say..a little birdie told me." Austin said.

"Well, thank you. It means a lot." I said as I hugged him.

We both stared at eachother, and was about to lean in, but we both knew what we were about to do but we both stopped.

"Umm..so, how about that homework?" I said standing up.

"R-right. Well, As you see I brought my laptop, and got you some new skates, and you'd probably think this'll be some boring homework lesson. But..instead of regular books, I decided you could do something you love. Skate!" He said as he was hooking up something up to his computer.

"Awesome! So how exactly are we going to learn about physics with ice skating?" I asked.

"Well the wire that I hooked up to the computer simulates and reflects to this camera, and the camera reflects to you. So as many times as you spin it, multiplies, and divides into your speeds. Thus, you'll learn more about the basics of physics. Speeds, and counter beats per second...with skating. The ice your on can leave a trail of how many times you spin. It swirls and swirls and makes a type of shape. You know like geometry shapes? The shapes can reflect to actual numbers and shapes you'll actually see on your test." Austin said.

My mouth dropped, and stayed that way.

"Austin, I didn't know you were this...

"Smart?" Austin said.

"No, it's just..

"You probably thought I was just the good-looking idiot that knew how to play hockey, huh?" Austin asked.

"Of course not. I just didn't know that you knew this much about physics." I said.

"It doesn't matter now. How about you start practicing, okay? Let me help you put them on." Austin said as he was helping me. Then both of our hands touched, we looked at eachother, and pulled away quickly.

"Hey, Austin? You know that I love to ice skate, which is my secret. What about yours?" I asked.

"Well, what do you wanna know?" Austin asked smiling.

"Well, I started skating when I was five years old. What about you? How did you start?" I asked.

"Well...a couple years ago, I eventually leaned how to play hockey, but I was a performer..on ice. I'm _very _famous in Canada. Honestly, I still perform on the weekends. We meet in this rink, but it's really private. I really don't want my teammates, or anyone else to know." Austin said.

"I understand, Austin. Your secret is safe with me." I said.

Austin pointed the camera at my skates, as I spinned and spinned around. I felt a little dizzy at the end, but I kept doing it. When I finished my last spin, I stopped my skates as quick as I could. All Austin was doing was smiling.

"Wow! That was amazing! You have over 100 spins in less than a minute!"

"Really? I was better than I thought." I said.

Then realizing what I said. I looked around the ice rink I was on, and saw the past. I saw myself as a five year old little girl spinning around, and laughing with my mother. And she was actually laughing with me. _I haven't heard her laugh in years_. Then I saw little Sydney and her squad making fun of other little girls, and making them cry. Sydney Becker and her team were always the best skaters in our city. They always have been, they always will be. One day I wish she'd stop messing with everyone.

"Ally, you alright?" Austin asked.

"Huh? Oh y- yeah, I'm fine. Let's go!" I said.

Austin packed his bags and equipment and we both left. After he dropped me off, I came back home, and saw my mother when I walked through the door in the kitchen making dinner.

"Hey, sweetheart! How was school?" She asked me.

"Oh, it was better. I had a pretty good day." I said and walked up the stairs.

I checked my phone and saw a bunch of missed phone calls from Trish. I really didn't feel like talking, so I just texted her.

Me: Hey, Trish, what's up?

Trish: Didn't you hear? There's a big dance/ball at the skating rink on Saturday.

Me: Wait, what? When did this happen?

Trish: A couple hours ago during school. Sydney and her minions put fliers about it all over the school, and now everyone's talking about it. You have to come!

Me: Trish, you know that I can't. My mom grounded me and I was lucky enough not to get in trouble. In case you haven't noticed, I sneaked out!

Trish: Oh yeah. How'd it go with Austin?

Me: Umm..it was fine. He's not what I expected. He said he used to perform on ice in Canada. He was a huge dancer there, I guess.

Trish: I knew that already.

Me: How?

Trish: I worked with him, too. Disney on Ice!

Me: Wow. I didn't know that.

Trish: Yeah, you did. I said I was going on Ice.

Me: Well you were not very specific!

Trish: Doesn't matter! You're going to that ball!

Me: Only if you figure out a way I can sneak out, and get away with it, then sure, of course I can go.

Trish: Leave it all to me!

Honestly, how did Trish think she was going to get me to go to that ball? I don't skate in public. I just can't. I mean who did she think I was, anyways, Cinderella? This _is not_ a Cinderella story! Austin is not Drew Seeley, and I am _not _Selena Gomez!


	5. Why Am I Wearing Red?

**I love you guys for Following and Writing Reviews and Favoriting! Thanks for reading!**

When I walked through the front door of the school, everyone was talking about the dance at the rink. I mean it's like I literally was invisible. When I walked towards my locker, I saw Trish standing by it waiting for me.

"So this is really true? People are actually looking forward to this dance, huh?" I said.

"Yes! I mean _everyone's _talking about it!" Trish said.

"Oh, joy. I could totally go to the dance, and watch Sydney Becker flaunt all over Austin because she's the like best skater in the town, huh? I think I'll pass." I said.

"Will you stop saying that? You're the _best _skater in town. No one knows it yet because you don't skate in public, remember?" Trish said.

"Well you know what they say; the prettier girls always get it better. So Sydney will probably have Austin tonight." I said looking at Austin in the gym.

"Well, I have to go to class. See ya, Trish." I said and waved.

The rest of my day went pretty well. I got pretty good grades on my test, and my next class was in Science in physics. I sat down and saw that Sydney was giving me a really bad look, and she mouthed "_Stay Away._"

I turned around quickly and tried to ignore her. The teacher was passing out paper, and that's when I started to chew my hair. I put down my name.

Name: Ally Dawson 

Okay, so far so good. I answered a couple more questions, and the more I answered, the more I felt confident. When I finally finished my last question, I ran towards my teacher to give her the test, and of course, I fell. Sydney must've tripped my, but everyone started laughing, then got back to their tests. I sat there writing in my songbook sketching someone's name, _Austin's name. _As soon as I realizes what I was doing, I quickly erased everything.

It had the words "Mrs. Moon" _everywhere_! What was I doing? Why did I do that?

The teacher suddenly walked towards me, and gave me my test, and smiled. I've heard that whenever the Science teacher smiles, then you've got a really bad grade!

_Aww man!_

The bell rang, and I quickly walked out, trying to aviod Sydney and her gang. After I ran into the hall, I turned my test around to see my grade when I accidently ran into Austin and we started walking together.

"Hey!" Austin said smiling.

"Hey, Austin." I said nervously still worrying about my test.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Umm..I'm just about to check my grade for the test we studied.

"Great! Let's look!" Austin said excitedly.

"Alright." I took a slow breathe, and turned it around.

"Oh my gosh! I got an _A+_!" I said happily, and hugged him.

"I knew you would. You just had to believe in yourself." Austin said.

"Yeah, and I got some help from a really good teacher." I said playfully punching his arm.

"I am pretty good aren't I?" Austin said laughing.

I laughed with him, and we kept walking the hall.

"So, are you going to the ball?" Austin asked.

"I'm grounded, remember?" I asked.

Austin looked a little disappointed.

"Oh, yeah. Well if you're able to come, call me okay?" Austin said touching his arm.

I nodded, and after that, he went to his locker to find hockey crew, and Sydney all over him. How disgusting. I definetly wasn't going to that dance tonight. After that, I went home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXx

My mom went to a conference meeting at her job and said she'd be back at twelve to one o'clock. She gave me a ton of chores to do so I wouldn't be to lonely..and so I wouldn't sneak into that ball. Then I heard my doorbell ring.

"Trish, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to the ball, and why are you holding two dresses?" I said.

"Because _we're_ going to the ball." She said smiling.

"Trish, you know that I can't go. Plus, I have chores to do." I said shaking my head.

"Your mom has a meeting tonight, right? From ten to one?" Trish asked.

"Well, yes, but -

"Ally, you have plenty of time! I brought our dresses. And...I brought a cleaning crew that my mom knows so you don't have to worry about the chores!" Trish said.

"I don't know, Trish.." I said.

"C'mon, Alls! Live a little. I know you wanna go.." Trish said.

"Okay, fine. I'll do it." I said.

"Yay! Let's go get changed!" Trish said while we were walking upstairs. The cleaners came in, too and started doing their jobs with the list I gave them.

I opened up the dress bag and saw the dress that came with a mask. It was a red sparkly dress with a black mask. When I put on my skates that Austin gave me, it fell over my dress, so I guess no one could see them. I decided to bring my mp5 player, incase they didn't have the best music. I looked strangely familiar. The dress look strangely familiar. Sort of like Selena's in that movie...no way! This _is not_ a Cinderella story.

I wonder where Trish got it. Anways I put it on, and recurled my hair. I never imagines myself wearing something like this, but I really liked it. I came out the of bathroom, and Trish smiled.

"Ally, you look awesome!" Trish said clapping.

"Thanks! So do you!" I said.

Trish had on an all black dress with her curls in her hair loose, with black stilletos. Trish had a black mask, too, considering it was a masked ball.

"Let's go!" Trish said as we walked out the door and waved at the cleaners.

Trish and I walked out to the bus, and rode it there to the rink.

When we got there, the whole rink looked different. It had big decorations, and stars everywhere, and the embarrassing thing was that _everyone_ was wearing black & white except me. Then the spotlight was all on me as I was waling down the stairs. All eyes were on me. I was _so_ glad that I had on my mask. I tried not to look at everyone else, but stared at the ground. As I was walking away, I saw everyone else on the skating rink. As Trish was walking with me, she told me she'd go find Austin for me, but a second later, she was talking to some guys named Dez. Sydney and her crew were looking at me and I walked away quickly.

"Love the dress. Hate _her._" Sydney said.

I guess she didn't know it was me, either.

I looked around a little while more, then decided to quit. As I was walking out the door, someone bumped into me.

"Oh, hi." He said.

It was _Austin_.

"Hi...do you know I am?" I asked.

"Well, no. But I'd like to. Do you want to skate with me?" He asked.

"Umm..I would, but I don't really skate." I said.

"Don't worry. You're wearing a mask. No one will recognize you." Austin said.

"Okay.." I said taking his hand.

We both danced on ice, and we both were fantastic. We did tricks, and turns, and spins. Stuff I usually could never do on ice without falling. The skates Austin gave me a lot more confidence on ice. I don't know what it was, it's like magic..

"I thought you weren't that good?" Austin said.

"We all surprise ourselves a little." I said smiling.

We both stared into eachother's eyes, and we were about to lean in. We were both about to kiss, when I heard the clock strike twelve. I accidently dropped my mp5 but it was too late to turn back now.

"Oh no." I said.

"Is something wrong?" Austin asked.

"I have to go, I'm sorry." I said running away.

"But I don't even know who you are!" He said yelling.

But I couldn't hear him after that. I grabbed Trish's hand, and we both left in a hurry. The bus wouldn't come for another couple of hours, so I had to steal someone's bike to get home. Trish stayed at the bus stop and wished me good luck.

I peddeled as fast as I could and I saw my mom's car coming. I threw the bike in the backyard and ran in the back to get to my window in my room. I had a little trouble, and finally got in. That's when I heard that my mom was upstairs, and I got into my covers quickly and quickly got a magazine, and acted like I was there all night. The cleaning men were already gone so I guess they finished their jobs.

"Hey honey." My mom said.

"Hey, mom." I said looking through my magazine.

"So, what'd you do all day?" She asked me.

"Oh, nothing much. Just had a little lazy day, that's all." I said.

"Okay, well goodnight, honey." My mom said.

"Oh, and Ally, I'm sorry about grounding you for so long. Because you've been so responsible, and you raised your grade on the test, your not grounded anymore. I'm sorry you had to miss the dance, but you've learned now." She said.

"Thanks, mom!" I said.

"Goodnight." I said.

"Goodnight." My mom said.

She closed the door, and I sighed because I knew I was lying through my teeth. But at least, I'm not grounded anymore. I hope she doesn't find out soon. When my mom sounded like she was downstairs, I hid the dress, and skates knowing that they helped me once again get away with what I did. After I put on my pajamas, I went to bed dreaming a nice dream. I hope everything goes okay at school tomorrow.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I enjoyed writing it! Please write Reviews, and Favorite and Follow, and tell me what you guys think of my story, and what you think I could do to make it better! Luv you guys! :)**


	6. I'm Having A What?

**Hey guys! So I was thinking...what kind of story should I write about next? I don't really write my other story "Austin & Jessie & Ally with Christmastime," because not a lot of people like it, I guess. But please Review and tell me! If it's a good idea, then I'll include your name as one of the characters in the story!**

As I was walking through the doors at school, all I could see were posters from the dance of some mystery girl.

"I need to find her!" Austin said with his hockey team walking behind him.

"Dude, who was this girl, anyways?" A guy asked.

"I don't know who she is, man. That's the point! When we danced, it was special. Like we were the only two people in the world." He said.

He walked away from the rest of his crew and I saw him sitting down in the library with his head down, so I came in to see if he was okay.

"Austin, are you okay? You don't look the happiest at the moment." I said sitting down next to him.

"I know...it's just.." He put his head back up.

"Ally, I know that you didn't go to the ball, but I really need you to help me find her. She's special, and I can't lose her. All I know is that when I looked into her dark brown eyes, she was the person that I wanted, that I needed. I don't care about Sydney. I never did. When she was running away from me, I saw that she dropped something, and I picked it up. It was a Music Player filled with her music." Austin said holding it up.

_This is mine. I forgot I dropped it at the ball!_

"Ally, do you know what bugs me?" Austin asked.

"When someone pretends they're someone they're not. It just makes me so mad. Then you wish you'd just know who was true or not, but that just takes a matter of time. But you, Ally? I trust you because you're honest. That's one of the things I really like about you." He smiled.

It's like I was lying to everyone so far. My mom, and now Austin. I want to tell him so bad, but I don't want him to be upset with me. I don't want to lose him. I tried to give him comfort by telling him that'd he'd find her soon.

"Austin, I-" I was interrupted.

"Oh my gosh! Austin, sweetie! C'mere, please!" Sydney said with her crew behind her.

"Sorry. Duty calls." Austin said with a sad face as he was walking towards her.

She was touching her hair, and giggling and giggling, and he didn't even say anything funny, and was eyeing me again while she was giving him a hug. After that, Austin ran away thinking of an idea to find me. I mean his "mystery girl."

When I walked to my next class, I felt a yank in my arm and I was pulled into the janitor's closet, then someone covered my mouth so I wouldn't yell.

"_Trish?!_ What on earth is wrong with you? Why did you do that?" I scream-whispered.

"Austin is looking for you! He even has your music player! You've gotta tell him, now before someone lies about it." Trish said.

"Trish, if he finds out it was me, he's gonna be so disappointed. I mean, I'm just Ally. We just don't...belong." I said with my head down.

"But, Ally, I -

"Just leave it, Trish. Sydney can have him...she gets everything anyways." I said and left the closet room.

When Trish and I were getting to our next class together, an announcement came on the intercom. _A song came on the intercom_.

_Umm, hey guys! My name is Austin. A couple days ago, I danced with a girl, and she was just a dream. She was beautiful, and flawless on the dance floor. Here's a song I want to sing just for her. And plus, I have your mp4. And if you're my mystery girl, please tell me your Top 4 listened to songs on it at lunch period. Here you go._

_She's that girl, I know it._

_She's that girl, I know it._

_Sometimes it feels_

_Like everybody wants something from me_

_Don't understand, I can only be one person, that's Austin_

_Got game, got fame, got everything in this world I need_

_But the girl, I don't know her name_

_'Cause I've only met her in my dreams_

_But I'm gonna find her 'cause she's_

_Just that girl, the one that's dancin' through my mind_

_Just that girl, the girl that I've been tryna find_

_Just that girl, her style is crazy, she's a dime_

_And it's almost like I can see her, she's just that girl_

_Something happens when you groove_

_Earth beneath you starts to move_

_It's so bad, I'm lookin' at you_

_'Cause you are that girl_

_Crazy how you work that frame_

_You and me, we could change the game_

_What's your secret? What's you name?_

_That girl_

_Umm..thanks everyone! And I'll be waiting for you, mystery girl._

By the time Austin finished singing, all the girls in the room were fan-girling. Trish was smiling and I probably knew what she was thinking.

_Is this enough proof? Tell him that it was you at the ball! Tell him as soon as you can!_

I didn't even know Austin could sing! And I didn't know he had enough confidence to sing infront of the new song. When the bell rang, I tried to find Austin as soon as I could, but soon saw a whole bunch of girls lined up behind him. I guess they're going to guess the songs, too. When I was walking towards him, Sydney and her team walked towards me, and blocked the way.

"You're not going to find Austin, are you? Because he doesn't even think you exist. He doesn't like you! Don't you get it? You're just the diner girl that serves us! You didn't even go to the ball, so how on Earth do you think you know the songs? I'm his Cinderella! Not you!" Sydney Becker said stoping her feet.

I simply said okay, and walked away. I was just always afraid to stand up to Sydney and her team. I don't know why, but I just was. They've been better at everything since forever, but it was time for things to change. Who cared if I was a geek? Who cared if I was too scrawny or too short? I was a person. And that is not how people should be treated. _Ever!_ I had to go visit Austin soon. I had to get him alone, but he always had a kizillion people near him. It knew I needed help. And I knew I needed Trish for this because no one knows how to do this better than Trish.

XxXxXxXXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxxXxxXx xXxXxXx

"Wait a second! I have to what?" I said with my jaw dropped.

"You have to throw a _party_! You have plenty of rooms there, and that's a lot for a party. Plus you'd get plenty of alone time with Austin! It's a perfect plan!" Trish said.

"You know..this just turned from _A Cinderella Story_ to _Mean Girls_. I mean it's was a Cinderella Story in the first place, but, you know." I said.

"You have to look totally hot for this party that you're throwing! Wait a sec..what about your mom?" Trish asked.

"Well she's going on a trip for work this weekend..." I said.

"Perfect! I can't wait!" Trish said.

"Yeah..well, I'll talk to you later, Trish." I said.

**Man, am I turning into a total rebel? The sneaking around, and now I'm throwing a party without my mom's permission! Tonight, I'm going to sleep! **_**Without**_** brushing my teeth. Cause I'm a total rebel now! I can't wait 'til this party! I mean..my mom won't find out..right?**

**Thanks for reading! I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't very exciting, but I tried. I hope you guys tune into the next chapter! It'll be a total epic party! Will Ally get caught? Will she finally get to talk to Austin? Dum-Dum-Duuumm! Luv ya! :)**


	7. Drinking & Revealing

**Hey! Umm..I just want to say thanks for reading, and Following and Favoriting my stories! Honestly, you guys are amazing!**

The last couple of days haven't been the best for me, and throwing this party tonight wasn't my favorite either. But I should be excited. I'll finally get to talk to Austin like I planned, and finally tell him it was me at the ball. I put on a dress that was really tight, and looked in the mirror. I looked like Kadie in that movie. It was to edgy, to exposing, to...everything but me. I walked down the steps in my high heels and dress.

"You look awesome!" Trish said.

"Umm...thanks. Where do you find these dresses, anyways." I said laughing.

"That doesn't matter. People will be here any minute, plus it'll only be a couple of people." Trish said.

"Alright, well I only made sandwiches for about ten people. Do you think that'll be enough?" I asked.

"Umm...yeah." Trish said.

It wasn't enough. Someone blabbed to the whole school about my little party, and everyone came. It was really loud, there were strangers I didn't even know making out in a room, and the worst part...I still didn't see Austin. I looked for him everywhere, and it turns out Sydney and her crew were looking, too.

"Nice place you got here, Dawson. I would've expected you to live in a cave where you belonged." Sydney laughed and walked away with her girls.

_What a brat. Someone's gotta give them a piece of there own medicine one day._ I thought.

My mom's famous vase got broken and much more expensive glass, and there were cups everywhere. I think someone spiked the punch, but it was way too late to tell them anything. _My mom's gonna kill me_.

Once I was finally basically done looking everywhere for Austin in my own home, I gave up. Maybe he was just too busy for ol' Ally Dawson.

I put on my coat and left the house to clear my head and went to the rink, and brought my skates that Austin gave me. I unlocked the door and turned on the lights and went in. Being alone there just felt right. I put on the skates and started to moce on the ice. I did more spins and tricks, and twirling. I smiled and laughed and put my hands in the air with freedom. My old skates could never do anything like this before. They felt different, and better. I wonder how Austin even got these.

"_Ally?"_ I heard a voice say.

"_Austin?" _I said while I stopped spinning.

"What are you doing here?" We both said at the same time, then we both giggled a little.

"Sorry, you go first." Austin said.

"Well, I was going hosting a party when it started to get kind of lame. I thought you'd be there, but you weren't. I thought you just decided to blow me off." I said sitting down.

"What? Ally, I'm really sorry. I didn't know it was your party. I thought it was just another setup so Sydney would try to get me to be her boyfriend. To be honest, I like someone else. And I never did like Sydney." He said looking down.

"Stereohearts, Tonight Tonight, Secrets, and What Makes You Beautiful." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Austin, I haven't been totally honest with you, for the last couple of days actually. It was me at the ball the whole time. It was me that danced with you. And those were the most listened to songs on my music player. I'm sorry I disappointed you, I'm sorry I wasn'r what you expected. I may not be Sydney Becker but I -

Before I could finish the rest of my speech, Austin's lips were on mine. I was a little shocked at first, but I eventually kissed back. He kissed me long and soft, and it felt like a dream. I felt sparks everywhere, like we were meant to be together, and I felt butterflies in my stomach. When we finished the kiss, our faces stood still looking at eachother.

"Ally...listen, I care about you way too much to think that Sydney Becker is better than you. You're amazing just the way you are. You may have kept the secret, but I know now. I know that it's you, and I'm extremely happy that it was. By the way, if it wasn't clear enough, the girl I like was you, Ally." He said.

"Oh." Was all I could say. I honestly didn't know what to say at that point. We grabbed hands and walked out slowly while talking.

"Soo..how about we go back to my place and check on this party? I'm pretty sure I'll need some help with cleaning after this." I said.

"I'd be honored to help." He said laughing.

We both drove back to my house, and saw that the house looked normal in the outside, but on the inside, it was very wild. When Austin and I walked in, we saw that everyone was running outside and into there cars from something in my house. Austin and I both ran in and saw that Trish must've invited Dez. He creeped everyone out with his pet rat and about ten minutes later, everyone was gone, except for Austin, Dez, Trish and me.

"Alright! We've got about two hours until my mom gets here! Let's clean!" I said.

Everyone split into their own groups. We had big trash cans, and had to get a lot of red cups out. Dez accidently put the spiked punch in the fridge, so I said that I'd get it later.

About two hours and a half, we were all done with the house. Everything looked normal, and calm, and we high-fived everyone a good job.

"We make a really good team!" Trish said and everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Then I heard a knock on the door, and Austin, Trish and Dez went through my window. Austin was the last one and he had a quick chat with me.

"Ally...I almost forgot. You may have had your secrets, but tonight tonight our hearts pounded like stereohearts, and you may be skinny and short, but that's what makes you beautiful." Austin said while handing me my music player.

"You put all four into a very good sentence! See you tomorrow, Austin." I said kissing him on the cheek.

Austin smild then ran with Dez and Trish, and I heard my mom downstairs in the kitchen. I walked down there quickly after I changed into my PJ's to make sure she didn't find out.

"Hey, sweetheart." My mom said laughing.

"Hey...mom. Are you okay?" I asked.

"Umm..yeah! Ha Ha! It's just that..this juice, it's like, _really_ good." She said laughing even more.

_Oh no! I forgot about the spiked punch!_

"C'mon, Ally-Cat, sing with me! La Da Dee, La Dee Dum, Doo-Wah, Doo-Wah." She sung while singing throughout the whole house.

Well, at least I won't have to worry about her suspecting something.

"Hey...Ally?" She said taking another sip of her drink.

"Yeah, mom?" I asked.

"Why is my vase in the bathroom?" She asked.

"Umm..it sprawled legs, and walked over there." I said laughing nervously. She stood there really serious, and looked at me..then bursted out laughing.

"Ha-Ha-Ha! Good one, honey! I love you. G'night!" She said and went upstairs. She tripped on a couple steps while walking up there, too.

_Wow. This have been such a day. It may have been funny watching my mom actually being drunk from one drink, but I've really got to be more careful. I have a feeling about these skates, I have a feeling that they have luck. I just know it. I mean, why did all this luck happen to me, anyways? Without those skates, I would've probably been caught the first time I've tried to sneak out of my house, and ditched school, and threw a party. If it isn't the luck from those skates, I don't know what else it could be._

**Thanks for reading! Please be sure to Review and Follow! Later :)**


	8. The Ally Play

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! But, here you go!**

The next day when I woke up, I wrote in my book. I wrote about my days of being a "rebel" and I wrote about Austin and me, and I even wrote a couple songs. I put on my usual same sweater, glasses, dolphin-stripped T-Shirt, skinny jeans, and my black colored glasses. My mom had to go to work early, so I decided to slack off a little than getting dresses immediately. That's when I heard a knock on my window, and put my book on my bed.

"Hey, Ally! You ready to go to school?" He said smiling.

"Umm..yeah! I just have too go get some books from another room, I'll be right back." I said and walked out.

I went to the living room, and finally found my books on the kitchen table somehow. I went back upstairs, and saw Austin reading my book. I dashed in and practically jumped on him.

" .This. Book." I said getting off of him.

"Okay, I'm sorry. What's so important about it?" Austin asked.

"Austin, this book is very important too me. It talkes about my everyday life, not to mention a _teenage_ life. Stuff like that is really important. Plus it's tons of more personal stuff in here." I said.

"So...the Ally Dawson writes songs, huh?" He asked winking at me.

"Maybe. How much did you read?" I asked.

"Trust me, not a lot. I just checked out your songs. They're really good. Why don't you ever tell people?" Austin asked.

"Well, because it's just- you know, I'm a good writer and all, but I don't think my mother would approve of me singing as a carreer. She just has expectations of me being a doector or lawyer or something." I said sitting down next to him.

"Ally, look, I don't mean to interfere with you and your mom's discussion about that, but I think you should do what you love. Whether it's ice skating, or singing, or even being a lawyer, be who you want to be. No matter what, I'll always really like you for being yourself." Austin said looking into my eyes.

"Thank you. But...I'm not the only one who's been keeping secrets. Word on the street is that you can sing." I said smiling.

"Whaaat?" He said sarcastically.

"C'mon! Let me hear you." I said.

We both walked to my music room, and sat in the piano seat. I played some keys from a song that I wrote, and he followed along.

_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_I can get your heart beat beatin' like that_

_You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_Hey-ay ay-ay_

_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beain' like_

_I can get your heart beat beatin' like that_

_You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_Hey-ay ay-ay_

_Would you, would you want it if I stood up above a crowd_

_Got up on a chair and if I shouted your name aloud_

_Could you, could you take me, call me baby without_

_I'm shouting your name right now, shouting your name right now_

_Don't you get it, get it, I'm nothin' like there other ones_

_Raise upon the notion, I ain't hosting no reruns_

_I said it, said it, said it, wouldn't let it be all or none_

_'Cause I ain't no rerun, I ain't no rerun_

"Ally, this song is awesome so far! And you're a really great singer." Austin said.

"Thanks, but if it weren't for you singing with me, I wouldn've probably wimped out on singing the song." I said smiling.

We looked at eachother for a while when he finally asked me a question.

"Hey, Ally?" He said.

"Yes, Austin?" I asked.

"Umm..I just wanted to know, if you would be my girlfriend? But you know - I'd totally understand if-"

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend, Austin." I said and gave him a quick kiss. He smiled back.

"Well, time to get to school." I said.

"Oh, yeah, let's go!" He said laughing, forgetting we even had school today.

We both went through my window, and onto the porch, and walked to his car, since my mother wasn't home, we didn't have to run like we usually did.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxxXxXxX

When Austin and I got to school holding hands, everyone was staring at us. He was just walking me to my class. Even the nerds that used to like me even stared. As we were walking by them, we saw that people were talking, and giggling. I don't know what it was about being different, but people really didn't like it. Especially High School kids.

When I eventually got through most of my classes already, there was an announcement that there was going to be a school pep-rally as soon as the bell rang. I cherished those last seconds. A Pep-Rally wasn't really my thing. I didn't really see the meaning of it. It was just another way to make Inbetweeners like me not fit into those type of things. Just like lunch period all over again. There was goths, cheerleaders, mean girls (also known as Sydney Becker's table), boys that just talked about getting laid, anorexic table, nerds/geeks' table, and last but not least, my table. Where there were just regular guys just like me. We looked normal, but we weren't judgemental like the other tables. Anyways, back to my point; jocks and cheerleaders, shouting like idiots were basically what I thought about Pep-Rally's.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx

"We've got spirit, yes we do! We've got spirit, how 'bout you?!" Sydney Becker and her cheerleaders yelled in their cheerleading outfits.

Suddenly, the jocks and hockey team came out and cheered, I saw basically all the guys that Austin hung out with. I even saw Dez! Trish waved at him and he waved back. I don't know if they were going out or not, but I'd had to find out. But I still didn't see Austin.

Then Vice-Prinicpal came with a big blow horn and made an announcement.

"Ladies and gentleman, Austin Moon!" She said, and everyone went wild. I didn't know Austin liked to perform.

"Hey guys! I'm so glad that you came out, and I hope you enjoy the song. It was written by someone really special to me. Enjoy!" He said.

_He was singing my song! I honestly couldn't believe it! I couldn't believe he was actually that good!_

When he finished the song, everyone cheered even louder. It was about as loud as a Justin Bieber concert. Trust me, that's _really_ loud! After the applaude died down, Sydney Becker, and her crew walked to the stage doing a play.

_"Once upon a time, there was a little_ _geek named Ally, and she dressed like Urkel everyday, and she had the worst job ever! She had to wear a pathetic chicken hat, and serve everyone's food. And on top of that, she had to wear skates, and she fell every single day! So one day she meets her little prince at the ball, and they fall in love. Then one day, he totally dumps her for someone better. She cried all day long, and everyone at school hated her, and now guess where she'll be twenty years from now? Still a stupid chicken in a stupid skating rink!"_

I was in tears, and ran out of the gym, and ran home again. The whole school was laughing at me. I couldn't believe she totally just embarrassed me like that. I hate Sydney Becker! I hate her! I just wish somebody would do something to make her stop.

When I was cried myself to sleep on my bed and woke up, I got a couple texts from Austin and Trish. I decided to read Austin's first.

New Text Message

From: Austin

Ally, I wish that Sydney and her stupid team would stop doing that to you. I just want to say that I'm sorry, and that I hope this doesn't change anything between us. Please visit me at the rink at 8 o'clock. I have a surprise for you.

I decided to go to the rink on my skate board again. Sure, it was cold, but not too cold. When I got to the front of the rink center, I was Austin and Sydney, hugging and _kissing_.

_This couldn't be real. I can't believe Austin really kissed her. _After that, I bumped into a trash can, but I kept running and never came back.

**Austin's POV**:

"Sydney, what's going on? What was that sound? And why did you need to use my phone earlier?" I asked.

"Umm..Austin, sweetie, it was nothing, I was just taking care of a little problem, that's all." Sydney said rubbing on me.

"Then why on Earth did you just kiss me?! You know that I like Ally! Just leave me and her alone! I'm tired of you upsetting her!" I said yelling and walking away.

"Austin wait, you're just a little confused -

"Confused? Confused? Why don't you get it through your thick head that I dont't like you? I'm sure deep down inside, your a good person, but for the past years, you've been nothing but _mean_ to everyone! Don't mess with Ally anymore. I mean it!" I said walking to my car.

Sydney just stood there speechless of what I said to her. I never thought I'd ever had to yella t anyone like that, but she deserved it. I really like Ally, and I just don't want to see her hurt anymore, by anybody.

**This chapter was really dramatic! I hope you enjoyed it! By the way, please Write a Review, and Favorite and Follow! It'd mean a lot! :)**


	9. Stupid Skates

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's been a crazy week! Enjoy!**

The next couple of days, I didn't go to school. I felt like everything was a lie. Austin was just playing me, he probably didn't even skate. Well, whatever Sydney wants, she gets.

I thought about the laughter of all of those kids all over again. And what's most funny of all...they didn't even know me, and they still laughed at me. I was working another job at a music store called the Sonic Boom to get my mind off things, but it didn't work to well.

"Ally, you should come back to school. The whole thing died down." Trish said walking in.

"Forget it, Trish. I'm not taking that chance. I don't want to see Austin holding hands with Sydney Becker and everyone secretly whispering and talking about me behind my back. I don't want to have liquids of any kind dumped on me again!" I said.

"Listen, Ally, nobody said it'd be easy to face your fears. Nobody said it was easy to maintain good grades in every grade, but you did." Trish said.

"I don't want to face that again, Trish. I'm _not_ brave, I can't even skate in public, what makes you think I can handle anything?" I said walking upstairs with Trish following me.

"Hey! Ally do you seriously hear yourself? Who was the one that skipped school, who was the one who threw a party, and didn't get caught? Who was the one that went to the ball and skated with her crush since _forever_?" Trish asked.

"Oh, forget that, Trish! The only reason I could do any of that is because of Austin. I trusted him..and he just played me. I mean..you'd expect it, right? What kind of guy wants to date a loser like me? I- I don't have a car, I have a mom who's obsessed with my grades, I don't evern have a dad for god sakes!" I yelled.

"Don't you see, Trish? I don't have fancy clothes, I don't have a crew, all I've ever had was dancing and skating. But I'm just...tired of it. I'm tired of everything!" I added.

"Ally...what are you saying?" Trish asked.

"I don't want to see Sydney locking hands with Austin in the hallways. I don't want people to laugh at me. I want to start out brand new." I said.

"What school are you going to?" Trish asked.

"I'm going to Middleton High School." I said looking down.

"You're going to that snobby rich-kid school?!" Trish said.

"My mom thinks it's best for me...and I do, too. I wasn't ment to be a skater anyways, and I don't want to see that school again..ever. I leave in three days." I said.

"Well, fine! If you want to give up, go ahead! But one day you're going to wonder what could've happened if you just stayed. Things could've gotten better, but you just don't want to even take that chance. Things take time, Ally...and I wish you wouldn't try to take the easy way out." Trish said storming away crying. I had tears in my eyes, too.

Then it hit me. I _had_ to go back. I had to go get my things from my locker, so I decided to end my shift early, and I grabbed my skateboard.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXx

When I got inside the school, I saw that the hallways were empty. I guess everyone was already in their classes. But, I was thankful for it. I tried to put everything in my bag quickly so no one could see me. I looked around left and right, but surely enough, I saw Austin walking towards me.

"Hey, Alls, where were you? I haven't seen you in days." Austin said smiling.

"Did you just feel sorry for me? Were you trying to win a bet or something?" I said.

"Ally..what are you talking about?" Austin asked with a serious face.

"I was just happy that I had a friend that happened to be someone like you. But you know what? You're nothing to me anymore. You played me until you got someone better, and you did. I never want to see you again..have a nice life." I said shoving him out of the way. Then I turned back around.

"Oh, I almost forgot, take these back. They were stupid anyways." I threw my skates at him.

As I turned back around, Austin still had that same dumb look on his face, but I still kept going and didn't look back. I was done with Austin, and this stupid dream of me actually skating. I never needed it anyways.

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. I Knew You Were Trouble

**Hey people! Please be sure to Favorite, Follow, and Review! (Good/Supportive Comments Only)**

I woke up and decided to sing a song that really came to me, just as soon as my eyes went open. You could call them "song-visions" I guess, but when I have an idea, I think of a melody and lyrics to the song really quick - but only when I'm in the moment of that feeling. I mean if Taylor Swift could write a song about her past good or bad relationships, why can't I, right? Just a moment later, I had the feeling of sleezy he was, and how I made the mistake to actually like him.

I grabbed my piano and played the first thing that came to me, and started playing.

_Once upon a time_

_A few mistakes ago_

_I was in your sights_

_You got me alone_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_I guess you didn't care_

_And I guess I liked that_

_And when I fell hard_

_You took a step back_

_Without me, Without me, Without me_

_And he's long gone_

_When he's next to me_

_And I realize the blame is on me_

_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_So you put me down oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_No apologies_

_He'll never see you cry_

_Pretend he doesn't know_

_That he's the reason why_

_You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning_

_And I heard you moved on_

_From whispers on the street_

_A new notch in your belt_

_Is all I'll ever be_

_And now I see, now I see, now I see_

_He was long gone_

_When he met me_

_And I realize the joke is on me, Oh!_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_So you put me down, oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'lm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

I yelled with my hands hitting on the piano finishing my verse to my song, then I let my head fall on the keys in frustration. Well with this much emotion, my song was really coming along. Then I heard someone outside of my door clapping, but I was unsure who it was.

"_Hello?"_ I said quietly looking around.

It was weird considering no one came into the store in hours, but I still didn't see anyone. Then I heard a huge _thump_ coming from outside of the emergency Exit sign. I slowly looked in and saw that there was something really bright in my eyes, _really, really bright._ My eyes went shut and I collapsed on the floor.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxX xXxXxXxXx

Trish's POV

"Trish, you gotta help me! I don't know what's wrong with Ally and me! I didn't do anything wrong!" Austin said pleading with his eyes.

"Yeah, right! You broke my best friend's heart! Have a nice life!" I said closing my locker.

"Trish will you please tell me why Ally's upset with me. I really care about her, and I don't want to be the one that hurts her. I would never try to hurt her, like that. _Please tell me_." Austin said.

His face looked really serious...and then I could just tell that Austin was really telling the truth. I've honestly never heard him say this about any other girl he's ever been with- _ever_.

"...Ally saw you with Sydney at the skating rink, Austin! Thanks to you, she's moving, and going to another school." I said.

"Wait a second...I was only at the rink to go to hockey practice. Sydney had to borrow my phone...she sent Ally that text! She's the one that kissed me, I didn't do it. I wouldn't do that to Ally!" Austin said showing me the text still on his cell phone. Now if Sydney was a real smartie-pants, she'd delete the evidence, but I guess a little too much hairspray got to her head.

"Okay..I believe you. What are we going to do? Ally leaves in two days, and I can't even get her to show up at school anymore!" I said.

Austin's eyes bugged wide open and he snapped his fingers.

"Trish, I have a really great idea! I have a concert tonight! Make sure Ally comes, okay? I'll text you the details later. Please do whatever you can." Austin said and ran away. I'm guessing he was trying to find Dez.

"Good luck! With whatever your plan is.." I said smiling and I went to my next class.

Ally's not leaving. I know Austin has a good idea on this one. I mean, he has me apart of it, so it must be awesome!

**Oooh, what's the plan? Please be sure to tune into the next chapter soon! :)**


	11. He Was Innocent

**Sorry guys, but this story will be coming to an end in a couple chapters. I'm so happy that you've read, and I hope you still Follow my upcoming stories, and yeah! Who knows? I may even add you as a character!**

"Where am I?" I asked looking around. I was wearing a beautiful light blue dress, and as I looked at my surroundings, I saw that I was in lots and lots of grass, and I saw really small. I saw bunnies, and flies, and talking animals, and it was like I was in a never-ending garden that lasted forever. It was like I was in _Wonderland_.

"Hello?" I yelled.

"Can anybody hear me?!" I said looking round.

"_I'm here, darling." _A voice said.

"Who are you? You were that person in the store, weren't you?" I said walking towards her.

"Yes I am. I am your Fairygod Mother." She said.

She was a very old lady. She wore glasses, and had long curly blond hair, and a big blue sweater on.

"Are you serious? My Fairygod Mother? You're crazy!" I said.

"Oh, oh, now watch that tone, missy. I'm here to teach you a lesson, and I'm here to teach you why you shouldn't let Austin go. Oh, by the way, my name is Shirley. Now, follow me!"

I walked behind her, and still looked at my surrounding when I turned around. It was like a surreal place with pink skies, and long grass, and weird creatures...is my dreamland really like this? Suddenly, the background changed and I was in complete darkness, then a small light came on, and then hundreds more, and then it was very bright sky with images on it. There were little kids, and singers, but all of those images of a little boy looked like someone.

"Is that _Austin_?" I asked looking shocked.

"Yes it is. This was him as a little kid. He didn't know you til about five more years, and his only friend was Dez." She said.

_Austin was playing with a toy ninja in the park. He was about five or six years old. Then an eight year old kid came and took it from Austin's hands._

_"Hey give that back!" Little Austin said._

_"What'cha gonna do about it, Monica?" The boy said. Other little kids were laughing, when Austin jumped to reach for it in the bully's hands._

_"Hey! Leave him alone!" Little Dez said getting in the bullie's face. Then Dez pushed him to the ground, and the bully started to cry._

_"I'm sorry, man. I won't mess with you ever again!" The boy said as he gave Austin his toy back, and ran screaming his mom's name. _

_Austin was all alone again when the crowd walked away because the show ended. Everyone, but Dez._

_"Thanks for getting my toy back." Austin said playing with his toy again._

_"Your welcome. Hey! I have some more toys, if you want them! We can play at my house." Dez said smiling._

_Austin smiled and laughed. I guess no one else knew that even though Austin was the cutest little thing in the world, he didn't have friends..until now. Austin ran with Dez with to go to his house, and then the vision faded._

"Okay, so...I don't get it. What is this about?" I asked Shirley.

"This was just the first vision...the next one is about when you guys are in your first year of high school." Shirley said.

The next picture I saw was a collage of videos and images of Austin growning up with Dez and a microphone in his hand everytime. Singing was his true calling. Next was when people really started to notice him after his voice got deeper, his smile got perfect, and his hair became blone...and perfect, again. The hockey team eventually found him, and he played for them. This next scene was with Austin and his parents arguing about something.

_"Mom, dad, why don't you guys just trust me? I can make it in showbiz! I know it!" Austin said._

_"We trust you, Austin, it's just those sleezy managers, and people that'll only come when your fame come. We just want you to live a normal life, that's all. No need to be serious about music just yet! You're only in High School! Just stick to Hockey, alright? It's a real job." Austin's dad, Mike said._

_"Sweet dreams, sweetheart." His mom, Mimi said and they both left his room._

_Seconds after, Austin punched his wall in frustration. _

_"I can make it! You'll see!" He said with his head down._

"Oh...so I guess Austin's life isn't as glamorous as I thought." I said with my head down.

"You think? Ally, Austin is just like you in many ways. Hockey isn't his dream. It never was. Now please watch this clip. It's very interesting." Shirley said.

_"Austin, baby, you're just confused! You know you love me, not that Ally!" Sydney Becker said._

_"This must've been at the rink, wasn't it?" I asked, but Shirley shushed me and I continued to watch it._

_"Sydney, what did you need to see my phone for anyways?" Austin asked._

_I know this part. Suddenly, I saw myself and Sydney clearly saw me, and kissed Austin, and that's when I ran._

_"Why did you just do that?! You know I'm with Ally! I never liked you, Sydney, and I never will. Get that through your head! Just get away from me and leave me alone! Leave me and her alone, for good! I mean it!" Austin yelled._

_End Of Vision_

I was speechless. I was wrong. I was all _wrong_. I didn't mean to yell at him that bad, if I would've known. Sydney sent that text. She did everything! Austin was so innocent, the whole time. It was me that had it wrong.

"Shirley, I..."

"No need, sweetheart. Austin was innocent the whole time. You know that now. Don't be to hard on yourself." Shirley said.

"I- I have to go! I have to wake up! I have to go see Austin! Shirley, how do I leave?" I asked.

"Well, you just go through that Exit right there." Shirley said pointing at it with her wand.

I ran towards the door and Shriley called my name so I looked back.

"Allyson, you forgot these!" She said throwing my skates to me. I thought I gave them back to Austin. I guess anything can happen with a little magic!

"Thanks, Shirley. You've been a big help." I said and went to hug her. I ran towards the door again. I took one last look of the world I was in, and left through the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx xX

"Ally! Ally, wake up!" I heard a voice saw.

I slowly opened my eyes, and suddenly got back up from the ground I was on. Then I saw that my skates were right next to me. Trish and Dez were over my head.

"What happened to me?" I asked touching my head.

"You hit your head kind of hard." Trish said.

"Oh." I said.

"Anyways...Ally, I think you really should go to Austin's show." Trish said.

"Yeah, we should go! We should go right now!" I said smiling.

"Umm..I didn't think you'd be too excited, and plus I thought it'd take a lot to convince you to go, but...let's go!" Trish said.

Trish, Dez, and I all ran out of the store and into the car. But I came back to get my skates. I looked at the store one more time, and went to go catch up with Dez and Trish.

_I'm coming, Austin. I'm coming._


	12. Dance With Me

**Just wanted to say sorry for keeping you guys hanging again! But here's another chapter! By the way, please PM me or Write a Review in the comments of what story you think I should write about! If you think of the best story idea, you're going to be a character in my story! Enjoy!**

Trish, Dez and I drove in Trish's van. It was sort of like something a hippie would've lived in, but I guess that was her style. We stopped infront of the Staples Center, and it was really packed.

"Okay, guys, well I have to get out first so I can meet in with the people inside. See you in there!" Dez said getting out. He winked at Trish and went inside.

"Whoa! So..what's with you and Dez?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. We're sort of an on and off thing, I guess. But it's not official or anything." Trish said.

"Oh, okay." I said looking down at the floor.

"Well, tonight isn't about me! It's about you and Austin getting back together!" Trish said.

"I don't think we're going to get back together, Trish. I just came here to apologize, and that's all I'm hoping for." I said.

Sure, I wanted Austin and I to be together, but I knew there was no way. He was never going to forgive me for that, but I want him to at least hear me out that I was sorry. I wasn't expecting anything magical, other than my dreams happening tonight.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ladies and gentleman, I give you Austin Moon!" Dez said.

The crowd went wild and crazy, just like I expected they would. I sat in the back, so no one from school could see me, Trish sat next to me, too. We both clapped lightly, and sat back down.

"Hey guys, I'm Austin, and I hope you guys like this song! It was made special for a girl out there in the crowd, but I doubt she's here right now..but if you're out there, I just want to say that I'm sorry." He said with his guitar in his hand.

He put down a stool on the stage with the guitar resting in his hand about to pull some strings, and then he started to play.

_I've been trying to do it right_

_It's been a lonely life_

_I've been sleeping here instead_

_I've been sleeping in my bed_

_Sleeping in my bed_

_So show me family_

_All the blood that I would bleed_

_I don't know where I belong_

_I don't know where I went wrong_

_But I can write a song_

_2,3 I belong with you, you belong with me_

_You're my sweetheart_

_I belong with you, you belong with me_

_You're my sweetheart_

_Ho Hey_

_I don't think you're right for him_

_Look at might have been if you'd_

_Took a bus to Chinatown_

_I'd be standing on Canal_

_And Bowery_

_She'd be standing next to me_

_2,3 I belong with you, you belong with me_

_You're my sweetheart_

_I belong with you, you belong with me_

_You're my sweetheart_

_Love we need it now_

_Let's hope for some_

_So were bleeding now_

_I belong with you, you belong with me_

_You're my sweetheart_

_I belong with you, you belong with me_

_You're my sweet_

_Ho Hey!_

_Ho Hey!_

Austin stood there for a second looking at the crowd, and they went silent. Suddenly, they got really loud. Louder than ever! They must've really liked the song. _I _really liked the song. I guess you really can write anything coming from the heart. I stood up and clapped for him and smiled. Then I sat down with my head down and finally realized that maybe Austin didn't need me. Maybe he could just forget about me. That song was beautiful, but he'll find another girl, I know it. I learned that oppisites really _can_ attract no matter what social group you came from, you're you...but Austin really didn't need me. He looked like he moved on, so maybe I should too.

"Ally, are you okay?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have to use the restroom, okay?" I said standing up.

"Umm..okay. But if you don't find your way back call me!" Trish said.

"Will do." I said walking away.

I think you and I both know I was really just going to leave. Sure, the bathroom excuse wasn't the best, but if I would've really said why I was leaving and where I was going, then she would've tried to stop me. There were millions of people inside of the room, so it wasn't the quickest way to get out. I wasn't even near an Exit sign yet, but I kept walking anyways.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**Austin's POV (Backstage)**_

Gosh, I did a really great job. But nothing will ever be good enough for my parents.

I quickly put the guitar down, and ran to Dez.

"Dude, did you stick to the plan? Is Ally here?" I asked.

"Yeah, man, she should be right there next to Trish-

"Dez, she isn't up there. I think she's...gone." I said with disappointment.

"No way, Austin. Ally can't be gone this quick. This place is packed...she's in here somewhere! Oh! I have an idea..." Dez said.

He quickly ran onto the stage and gave a look at Trish and chanted Ally's name.

"Ally..Ally...Ally...Ally!" Dez yelled.

Slowly everyone helped to, then seconds later, the whole crowd was chanting her name. I came onto the stage and looked around and saw Ally, walking.

"Hey, Ally!" I said looking at her.

She turned to look at me slowly and then finally said something.

"Yes, Austin?" She asked with her head slightly tipped.

"Skate with me." I said.

"No thanks." She said.

The crowd started to laugh at me how she turned me down.

"I may be wrong, but you're the best dancer I know." I said.

The crowd went into a nice aw, and Ally blushed a little.

"I'm not going up there, so just save it." Ally said.

"Alright, fine. You don't have to be so scared and all..." I said teasing.

"Ohhhh. She just got challenged!" A random voice said in the crowd.

"How about you bring yourself up here, and prove me wrong?" I asked winking at her.

She stood there for a second, and finally came up on the stage.

She started to do some spins and twists, and moves I've never seen before! Even the crowd had their jaws open. When she finished, the whole crowd cheered, and so did I.

"Did I prove it?" Ally asked smiling.

"Oh, yeah." I said.

Ally and I just stared at eachother and forgot that we were even standing infront of a crowd because we only had our eyes on eachother. Dez suddenly came on stage and spoke in his mic. Ally and I did a quick walk backstage, and she started to talk.

"Look..Austin, I only came to apologize. I know the truth now. I know that you didn't kiss Sydney. You'll probably hate me for yelling at you, but I just-

"Ally, listen, I should be the one that's sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry that I didn't stand up for you the first time Sydney did something. I just..I don't know- I guess I was afraid. But I'm not anymore. I know that I like you, and only you. I've never, nor will I _ever_ like Sydney. Now, that's a promise." I said holding Ally's hand.

"What's the perfect thing people should do if they just made up?" Ally said smiling at me.

"Well..here's and idea..." I started.

Of course, seconds later, Ally and I kissed. I could tell in this kiss it had passion, and love. I knew that I would only feel a kiss like this with Ally.

"Oooh, looks like somebody's made up!" Trish said smiling at both of us.

"Yeah, we're good." Ally said holding my hand.

"Who wants to go out for some pancakes?" I asked excited.

"Yeah, let's go!" Dez said excited, too.

We all held hands, and went ran to Trish's car and left. Sure this was probably the perfect night ever, but all good thing must come to an end soon.

**Thanks for reading the chapter, guys! Be sure to Favorite and Follow my upcoming stories, and don't be afraid to tell me an idea in the comments! Later!**


	13. Room For One More

**Be sure to add me as a Favorite Author, please to see more of my stories. I wouldn't want you to lose me! Enjoy the chapter!**

You know that awesome feeling when you just feel like everything turned out right for a reason? I do. You know that feeling when you finally feel like you've done something that just felt right, like it was your destiny? I've done that, too. You know that person who always tries to bring you down no matter how many accomplishments you had or that person that tried to change you since day one? I've had or done everything I listed.

When I got home that night, I saw my mother at the kitchen table just staring at the door as soon as I walked in. _Uh-oh._

"Hi, mom, is everything okay?" I asked getting some hair out of my face.

"You tell me. I know about the sneaking around, Allyson. I know all about everything!" My mom yelled.

"What are you talking about-

Before I could finish the rest of my sentence, my mom pulled a laptop infront of my face. It was a video of some stupid guys at my party and they taped themselves taking shots. Why the heck would they put that online?

"Mom, I can expl-

"Oh, just save it! What did I ever do to you that was so bad? How could you disobey me like that?" She yelled.

"Mom will you please just listen for once?!" I yelled.

I yelled so loud she actually looked at me and stared. I guess that actually made her pay attention. I stared her in the eyes this time making sure she'd listen and I started to speak.

"Do you remember that time when I was about five years old and you took me to that skating rink? I want it to be like that again! I want you to stop obsessing more about grades than I would! I want you to just be my mother and care about me. I'm eighteen years old, and you're still treating me like a kid! I don't want to go to a different school, anymore because I actually fit in and with my friends by my side, I'm going to be just fine. You raised me good enough for me to make my own decisions...and ever since dad died, it's like you've worked nonstop. I - I know that it was hard to deal with at first, trust me it was hard for me too but I had to get over it sometime. Sure, people have teased me, but I got over it! Sure, I've worked at some crappy job since I was fifteen, but I know that I'm doing it for my dreams. I want to be an ice skater, and I want to be a musician. I don't want to become a lawyer or a doctor. I don't want to go to Harvard or Yale, I just want to live my dream. That's all I want. Whether you support me or not...I'm still going to try, no matter what. And I hope you're on board with that." I said finishing my last word with tears coming down my eyes. My mom had her head down, so I could tell she tried to hide her tears.

I looked at her one more time, and left the house, and headed for Austin's. As I was walking towards the car, I saw Shirley again with her arms crossed with her magic wand in her hand and she smiled.

"Don't worry, sweetheart...things will get better." She said and then a second later she disappeared.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey, you! How's my Alls?" Austin said kissing my forehead.

"Austin, you have to follow your dreams." I said.

"I already am. I'm a famous hockey-

"I mean your real dreams." I interrupted.

"Ally, what are you talking about?" He asked looking around.

"Shirl- I mean a little birdie told me that hockey isn't your dream. It's your dad's. You want to be a musician, don't you?" I asked looking up at him.

He took my hand and we both sat down on the living room couch.

"...I've tried. My mom or my dad just don't believe in me." Austin said looking down.

"Do you believe in _yourself_?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, but-

"Then that's all that matters, Austin. I just finished telling my mom that being some fancy-nancy doctor isn't my dream. I told her I wanted to be a professional ice skater." I said.

"What happened?" Austin asked.

"Honestly...she didn't speak. She didn't say a word. I just left before I could see the rest of her reaction. I could tell she wasn't mad, but she just...heard me. You know what I mean?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"You have to try to tell your parents. You have to follow your dreams no matter what anybody else thinks. I think you should talk to them again." I said to him.

"Okay. They're upstairs, but...can you come with me?" Austin asked looking dead at me.

"Sure." I said smiling.

We walked up the steps and I could feel the nerves from him, and all I did was look at him. Austin just held my hand and didn't let go the whole time. Every step we took was one step closer to him finally admitting it, finally not takiing no for an answer. I was proud of him for that. Every step we took seemed like we were walking towards a long walk of faith again.

"Hi honey! Hi, Ally! How are you two?" Mimi, Austin's mom said.

"Umm..we're good, mom. It's just...I have to talk to you guys about something. Something really important." Austin said.

Mike and Mimi both stopped reading the magazines they were holding and they had their eyes on both of us. We sat on their mini couch in their room and Austin started to talk. Still, he was holding my hand.

"I don't want to be hockey player. I want to be a musician." Austin said.

Mike and Mimi both put on a big smile then Mimi and Mike nodded at eachother before facing us again.

"Actually, we were going to talk to you about this in a couple of days, but we fully support you!" Mike said.

"What? Really?" Austin asked shocked.

"Yeah. In fact, we gave your CD to some of our music friends and they loved it! They know a couple managers that'd love for you to open for Justin Bieber this summer. Ally could come too if she'd like. They absolutely loved her voice as well!" Mimi said.

_Wow_. I didn't even know they sent that CD. I didn't even know that I was in it. I guess there were just a lot of surprises today.

"Oh my gosh, Mom, Dad I love you guys!" Austin said and hugged them.

Seeing them hug made me think of my old family when I was younger. When my dad would hug me whenever he got home from work early. I miss those times now and then. Austin and his parents turned to me and put their arms out.

"Room for one more." Austin said.

I smiled and grabbed his hand and hugged everyone. It reminded me that family can happen no matter what kind it is. You could be adopted, you could have two fathers, two mothers, doesn't matter. It just matters that you appreciate what you have. That's all I could ask for.

**Thanks for reading! By the way, this story is NOT over yet. I would hate an ending like this. Be sure to write and idea, and Follow and Favorite! Til next time!**


	14. The Line Of Life

**Thanks guys for always encouraging me to write. That one Review can really make a difference, and inspire you. I luv you guys for reading! :)**

Today..was our graduation day. It took place in the auditorium room. That day would be the last time I'd step foot in that school. The last time seeing my teachers, and fellow students at Calbourne High. I made it. I came to school really early that day before anyone else. I looked around and sighed. I looked inside the gym room and saw the memory of Trish and I being hit with balls by Sydney and her team. Then I saw the chemistry room, then the music room. I played the little piano, and walked out. Then I went to the rink. Knowing that I was already wearing my graduation gown and walking around the school may have seemed stange to some people, but for me, I saw it as normal.

"Memories, huh?" Shirley asked suddenly appearing out of no where.

"Yeah. I just can't believe that it's time to leave school already. It's just like yesterday I was learning my one's, two's, and three's." I said looking down.

"Chin up, dear. You're future will be very bright. By the way you have a guest awaiting for you. And just remember. I'll always be there." Shirley said then she disappeared.

I smiled knowing who it'd be.

"Hey, Austin." I said.

"Hey! You do know that we graduate less than ten minutes, right?" He said laughing.

"Yeah, but I just wanted to look around." I said.

"I understand. But let's have one last skate, huh?" He smiled holding his hand out.

"I don't have my skates." I said.

"Who says you don't?" Austin then took my skates out from behind his back.

I reached out to take them to put them on myself but Austin rejected.

"Uh-uh-uh. Allow me." Austin said smiling.

He then put my skates on for me. I couldn't tell you how embarrassingly romantic that was for me. I couldn't help but laugh. _That_ was definately a Cinderella moment, I had to confess. I got on the ice with him and we started to skate together.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Now...we wait to see what life has planned for us." He said twirling me.

"No, Austin, I mean for us. How will we be together?" I asked.

"Speaking of that. Ally, I want you to come on the Justin Bieber tour with me." Austin said.

"Really? But I don't sing much and-

"Ally, don't be silly. You're and amazing singer and skater. Don't you ever forget that." Austin said kissing me softly.

"So will you come? Pweeze?" Austin asked with the same puppy face.

"Okay! I'll go!" I said smiling.

He smiled back and twirled me around again. When our dance was over we looked at the Exit sign, and held hands together.

"Like Michael Jackson once said, This Is It!" Austin said sighing still eyeing the door.

"I'm ready for the future." I said smiling.

"Let's go." Austin said.

We both took another sigh and walked towards the Exit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ally Dawson!" The teacher yelled and giving me my diploma.

"Austin Moon!" He took his diploma, bowed, and took a seat down next to me.

"Sydney Becker!" The teacher yelled.

She looked a little to excited. Her heels tripped on one of the curtains and she fell off the stage and face-forward into the graduation cake!

"Ugh! This is the worst day ever! If this ends up on Ridiculousness my lawyers will eat you all up for lunch. Literally!" She yelled getting some cake off of her face. After about hundreds of people with their camera phones out and taping the whole thing, she cried and ran out of the room. As usual, her followers ran after her, and they all left the auditorium. Behind me I saw Trish and Dez just laughing it up trying so hard to keep it in.

"C'mon guys, that wasn't funny." I whispered about to crack.

"Fine, Ally. You're right. That's not funny." Trish said.

Bursting our laughing with Dez then Austin.

"That was freakin' hilarious!" Dez said getting a tear out of his eye.

I couldn't help but laugh too after that. It wasn't just us four laughing, about the whole gymnasium started, too.

"Anyways...this is the class of 2013! Congratulations!" The teacher yelled.

Suddenly confetti ran everywhere and everybody threw their hats up in the air. Everyone cheered and jumped in excitement. I slowly stood up and it seemed like everything turned into slow motion. Austin came and hugged me, then Trish, then eventually Dez. He's all about those bear hugs, which really hurt.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Everyone was about to leave once they were done taking pictures of everything and everyone. I ran to the bathroom for a sec. When I was about to go into a stall, I saw Sydney curled into a little ball, under the sink crying.

"Sydney?" I asked.

"_Just..leave me alone."_ She choked saying through tears.

"Okay, but I just wanted to hand you your diploma." I said giving it to her.

She gently took it and looked at it. Then she smiled and looked at me.

"Ally, I know I haven't been your best friend and all but I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I kissed your boyfriend and practically made your life miserable since day one. I've been a bully, and now I know that it doesn't feel good My parents kicked me out of their house, my team dumped me...and I don't have anything anymore. I guess it was just a stupid high school faze. I'm so not ready for the real world." She said.

"I forgive you, Sydney. Thanks for apoligizing." I said.

"No problem. So..what are you gonna do with your life?" She asked me.

"Well, I'm going on tour with Austin who's also going on tour with Justin Bieber in a couple days. I could give you a ticket to see a show if you want." I suggested.

"Really? Thank you... you know, you're really cool, Dawson. I'm sorry I didn't figure that out until now." She said half smiling.

I handed her a ticket for the front row seat of the first show and she gave me a hug. I left the bathroom and she still stoof in there. I'm glad she's making change in her life. In time I know she'll make friends with people. I mean, she couldn't keep her group forever.

"You ready to live the dream?" Austin asked taking his hand out.

"Yep. Nothing can stop us now. We're in this together." I said smiling us both walking towards the exit.

You could sort of say that it looked like the end of the movie while we were walking out the "camera" got farther and farther away and we started small talk while walking out of the door.

"This is so not a Cinderella story." I whispered.

"Oh, sure it isn't." Austin said smiling.

I was ready to make my dreams happen. I was finally done with school, finally got to be with Austin, and Trish finally decided to go out with Dez. But I still wondered where my mother was. She didn't come to my graduation, so Austin and Trish's parents showed double support for them and me, too.

A guy once said "You have a line of life infront of you; see where it takes you," I honestly did make that up but it sounds really impressive and mysterious, right? Anyways, I just wanted to share my own story with you because I wanted to tell you that you should never give up on your dreams. Of course, you'll have enemies, like my mom or Sydney, but life turns out _very_ unexpected if you ask me. I'll just let life take the wheel. What other adventure will I face?

**Just one more Chapter, guys! I hope you liked the story. I really liked the message I tried to send you guys, and I really did make that quote up on the spot. Follow the line of life! Til next time :)**


	15. I'll Pass

**I decided to write the last chapter today, too. Plus, I think for my next story I want to write about something si-fi-like. I'm a little disappointed about not getting any emails about any ideas anyone had in mind, so I guess there won't be an extra character, but anyways, here's the last chapter..sigh :(**

"Ladies and gentleman, my main man, Austin Moon!" Justin Bieber screamed through the crowd.

If you're wondering, yes, Austin and I did go on tour with Justin together.

I was watching him straight ahead from backstage cheering and clapping.

"Hey guys! Justin and I are going to sing a song originally written by my partner, Ally, Justin and me. Hope you like it!" Austin said smiling at me then the crowd.

Justin and Austin both grabbed a bench and played with their guitars.

_Show you off _

_Tonight I wanna show you off_

_Aye, Aye, Aye_

_What you got_

_A billion could've never bought_

_Aye, Aye, Aye_

_We gonna party like ir'a 3012 tonight_

_I wanna show you all the finer things in life_

_So just forget about the warold, we're young tonight_

_I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya_

_Cause all I need is a Beauty and a Beat_

_Who can make my life complete_

_It's all 'bout you, when the music makes you move_

_Baby do it like you do_

_Body rock_

_Girl, I can feel your body rock_

_Aye, aye, aye_

_Take a bow, you on the hottest ticket now_

_Aye, Aye, Aye_

_We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight _

_I wanna show you all the finer things in life_

_So just forget about the world, we're young tonight_

_I'm comin' for ya, I'm comin' for ya_

_Cause all I need is a Beauty and A Beat_

_Who can make my life complete_

_It's all 'bout you when the music makes you move_

_Baby do it like you do_

_Cause all I need is a Beauty and A Beat_

_Who can make my life complete_

_It's all 'bout you when the music makes you move_

_Baby do it like you do_

"Hope you guys enjoyed it! We love you all!" Justin and Austin yelled.

They both ran backstage to give me a hug. I honestly would never get used to hugging Justin Bieber. _Ever_.

"You guys did great!" I said.

"Thanks." Austin said kissing me.

"Hey! No P.A. backstage." Justin said jokingly.

We all laughed. Austin and I laughed and we all left the concert and into the tour bus.

"Austin...the tour is almost over. I know performing is your dream, but what are you going to do after this?" I asked him.

"Next, I'm going to help you with your dream. You've spent months with me on this tour, Alls. I got a recording contract from Justin's label, and I'm going to make sure you're the best skater ever. In fact, I have a surprise for you." Austin said back.

I stood up from the seat I saw on.

"What surprise? Austin..what's going on?" I asked nervously.

"Don't worry. It's a great surprise! Trust me." He held out his hand and I put mine with his. We walked out of the tour bus and went into the pitch black cold.

"Austin, why are we outside..in the cold?" I asked.

"We're not outside..we're _here_."

Once Austin said that last word lights came on and then I knew...we weren't outside. We were in a big arena full of thousands of people watching us in the middle of the rink. I even saw my mom, Trish, Dez, and Sydney in the front row seats. I was about to run out of there, but Austin took my hand.

"Ally, don't freak out. People are here to see you. Wanna know why? Because you're great. Live your dream. You finally have everyone here to see you do what you love. You can do this. I know you can." Austin said looking into my eyes.

We slowly took our hand apart and he walked away into the seats next to everyone. Then he cued the DJ to start the music. I don't know how but when I looked down, I had my skates on then when I took off my coat I had on a beautiful sparkly silk dress. I knew it had to be Shirley, and I knew that I couldn't see her, but just like my dad, they'd always be with me, protecting me.

I started to skate really slowly, but eventually, I did do a great job. I got more comfortable and comfortable with the ice. It started to feel like I was the only one at the rink, like the one I used to work at. I smiled and twirled until the music was over. As I finished, everyone clapped and applauded, and cheered.

Austin arranged all of this. I really love him for that. I love him for being super original, and I love him for not fogetting about my dream as he was living his.

Justin was watching as well...but as soon as people saw him under his glasses, they all ran after him, and the crowd left quickly. Everyone but my family and friends.

I ran towards them and hugged everyone.

"How did you guys do this? How did you guys get here? We're like over a thousands miles away from Miami!" I said smiling.

"We found a way, sweetheart. Thanks to Austin." My mom said.

I walked towards him and hugged him the longest.

"Thank you, Austin. You're awesome." I said smiling.

"It gets better than that. Ally, I sort of wanted them to come for another surprise." He said.

He kneeled down right infront of me and started to speak.

"Allyson Marie Dawson, I know we're only twenty-three years old, and it'll probably be really crazy but...will you marry me?" He said looking up at me.

Tears filled my eyes. I've gone a long way since being just the little nerd that no one liked. I never knew when Austin was going to propose to me, but because of Shirley, I've always had the strongest reason that I would marry him one day.

"Yes." I said smiling.

He smiled, put the ring on my finger, then kissed me, and hugged me and twirled me around.

"This is going to be awesome! I can't wait to plan this wedding!" Trish said excitedly.

Sydney smiled and sort of stood in the background. I walked towards her and spoke to her.

"Sydney! I haven't seen you in a long while! How have you been?" I asked her.

"Umm..I've been really good acutally. I'm still in college, and I decided to get a major in fashion. Turns out, my old group in high school all got arrested for god knows what. So I sort of dodged a bullet there...but enough about me! When's the wedding?" She asked me smiling.

"I don't know. He asked me like ten minutes ago. But when we think of that..I want you to be a bridesmaid." I said

"Really? Are you sure?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I'm sure. You've changed. You're not the same like you were in highschool, I understand that. Plus, your my friend, so why not?" I said smiling.

"Thanks so much, Ally. I will not disappoint you, I promise." She stood up and tried to find Trish so they could plan out my wedding which would probably be months from now.

I heard my phone ring, and I answered it.

"Hello, is this Allyson Dawson?" The voice said.

"Yes...who is calling?" I asked.

"This is the Professional Skating School of Miami. We've recieved an application from you, and I've called to tell you that you've been accepted. Congratulations!" She said.

"Oh thanks you so much..." I said smiling then I saw my friends and family hugging eachother, and skating in the rink laughing and playing.

"Allyson? Are you there?" They voice asked.

"Oh, yes - yes I'm here." I said.

"Well, would you like to attend?" She asked.

"...You know what? This was a great offer and all, but I'm going to have to decline. I'm sorry." I said and hung up the phone.

I ran towards everyone else and started to skate with them when I went to go sit out with Austin watching everyone else having fun.

"So...when is the skating dream gonna start?" He asked.

"Austin..throughout my whole life, it's been my dream, but tonight, I've already lived it. I have everything I could ever need right here." I said.

Austin and I smiled at eachother and snuggled together still watching our friends and family. This was my home already. I've dreamed and dream and lived it tonight. I know some people probably think I'm crazy for turning that school down, but there were just more important things to look forward for. I know that I could always skate. I'll never forget my love of skating. I just didn't need it liked I did in High School. Now it's just a hobby for me. I'll never forget the passion I had doing it all day, being in the cold rink and skating for hours. My new commintment to myself is to try to be with Austin for the rest of my life, and I know that he's going to make that commitment, too. My whole life was ahead of me. And I was ready to spend it with him.

**Thanks for reading the story everybody. It's sad that it ended, but all things must come to an end. You guys are the best readers ever. Til next story. :)**


End file.
